No Words
by Admerella2
Summary: East High is your regular High School, you have the jocks, the nerds, the goths, the emos, the tree huggers, etc. But than you have Troy Bolton, and there is only one person who can bring him down....


No Words

Troy Bolton walked into the school, seeing all eyes on him. Hearing small whispers from girls saying: "isnt he so cute?" and some from guys. Just a simple day for the king of East High. Troy Bolton was the head of the Basketball Team, & was three simple letters. H-O-T. No one ever came close to troy. Boy or girl. Unitll Gabriella Montez came.

"Excuse Me" Gabriella Spoke quietly To Chad Danforth, the co-captin of the basketball team, who was at the time blocking her locker. "Why should i—Why hello" Chad's attitude suddnely changed seeing Gabriella, smirking wide, her brown eyes is what he never stopped staring at.

"Umm...Hello? Can you move?" Gabriella said annoyed. Chad moved to the side, letting Gabriella reach her locker. She kept quiet, never talking as she opened , took books, and closed her locker. "Well, I'm Chad Danf--" he never got to finish because Gabriella was already gone.

"Hey Dude." Troy Bolton said as he approached his best dude friend. "Hey, you know I just found a new catch" Chad smirked as he said this. A "Catch" is what the two called a new hot girl, whenever a new one comes around, who is the first person to let her know what East High life is like? You guessed it, Troy Bolton

"Really? Who is she" Troy questioned. "i dunno, but this is her locker" Chad answered slamming his fist on her locker. "Well, ill kepp my eyes out, we have a new contestent in our game" The bell rung loudly & troy walked off. While Chad still thought about this beautiful girl who just talked to him.

--

The final bell was about to ring, the first day over, and Gabriella was relived.

_Who know there is so many pigs in one school, first the dude by my locker, than in lunch, the dude slapping my but. God, I miss my old school . _Gabriella Thought this quietly to herself. On the other side of the hallway Troy Bolton smiled. Finally seeing Gabriella. Troy crept over to Gabriella, letting out a single "Hey" once he reached her locker.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella answer back, sounding snobby. "How do you know my name?" he asked, confused. "My friend her knows everything about everyone" Gabriella answered. "Oh, your friends with Taylor." Troy nodded. "Yes, and dont even try to hit on me, all you want to do is knock me up, than tell all your guy friends." Gabriella told him this, than walked out the schools door.

Troy stood there in disbelief, no one in the history of East high, has turned down Troy Bolton. Than he relized something...

_Wait. Why am I welcoming this girl? Shes competition. I have to get to her, than destory her. Im the only one everyone wants here. _Than Troy walked to the gym, smiling, and rubbing his hands together, cause someone just thought of the best plan in the world.

--

The Next Day was a rainy day, no outside gym & that was Gabriella & Troy's first subject after lunch.

Troy walked into the gym, scanning the area for gabriella, who was bending down, tying her shoe, while 3 boys behind her never took there eyes off her butt. "There's No show here! Keep moving" Troy pushed the boys away. "He touched me" One of the boys squealed. Troy just felt creeped out, but turned his attention to Gabby. "Thanks" Gabi sent quietly. "Hey, i think of one way you thank me" Troy smirked. "Trying to play the nice boy card, huh? Doing things for me, than acting like 'i owe you', well, it looks like you can barley stop being a pig. all the girls here must be idiots if they like you" Gabriella ecxplained then moved to the oppiste side of the gym.

Troy quickly ran over to Gabriella's side again, "Why wont you give me a chance?" Troy asked. "Why do you want me? EVERY other girl in this school would go crazy if you wanted to knock them up" Than Gabriella started to stretch. "Do You serouisly think that this little tough act will work forever? Your actully a mushball, you just try to act tough, well guess what Gabriella Montez, i dont want you" Troy ecxlaimed than started to walk away, feeling proud, just in seconds, Gabriella would yell "Wait!" &he'd have her.

"Good." is all gabriella said. "GOOD??" Troy spun around in disbelief. "Yeah, you dont want me & i dont want you. so were good now." Gabriella answered as calm as day. "HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT ME?? IM TROY BOLTON!" Troy yelled, wich got everyones attention. "BECAUSE ALL YOU WANT IS TO GET ME IN BED! I DONT FALL FOR JERKS LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" Gabriella yelled back, getting in his face. "SURE YOU ARE, ALL YOU ARE IS A LITTLE BITCH, NOT CARING ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURE FRICKING SELF, YOUR JUST A STUCK-UP BITCH." Troy screamed back. Gabriella Looked at his face, hers turning red. Than she ran out of the gym, tears falling from her face. Troy noticed everyone was still staring at him. "Gabi?" Troy yelled, seeing if she would answer. than he ran out of the gym.

--

**Thanks Everyone who read my story! I hope you like it! I know its like all the other Troyella storys, but ill make this different , I promise. You just got to wait a few chapters? Kay. Thank you :)**


End file.
